The Twelve Pillars
by Starpond
Summary: In a personal retelling of the original Smash Bros., an unlikely group of people have to band together to take on an unusual and mysterious threat. Through many awkward agreements, talks, and battles, they will have to look past each other's differences and become a family to combat a new common threat: Master Hand. Rating may/will change as the story progresses.
1. Darkness, then Light!

Darkness. Complete and utter darkness. It practically engulfed everything – or rather the _lack_ of objects in the void. A single soul existed within the primordial black ooze not because he wanted to, but because he had to. The injuries he had sustained just so others could harness and exploit his unworldly powers were deep and degrading. How could he, one with the ability to transcend and create dimensions, be beaten by such pests?

However, it still stood that he had fled in defeat, fled from capture and manipulation. He had come in to this world, no, this _multiverse_, seeking companionship. He had no idea how he had come to be, but now he knew he had been naïve to be so trusting of weaker and lower creatures than himself.

Corruption had scoured the lands he had built and even those that seemed to come before him. In an unnatural instinct he never knew he had, he had created semi-sentient creatures, made from all sorts of shapes and sizes, from triangles to squares to pentagons, even some you wouldn't be able to name.

They weren't enough. No, not nearly enough to stop the constant assaults. As the "fighting polygons", as he had dubbed them, fell like humans in a plague, he realized that perhaps his living and sentient constructs would need more care and thought to survive than his great land masses and dimensions. When the villains from various lands and worlds had descended upon him, he had been unprepared. _Too _unprepared.

The brutes had nearly overtaken him, but he had escaped to… here, wherever or whatever _here_ was. Perhaps a universe that had not seen its first light? Maybe. A failed and forgotten creation of his? There was a chance.

Shivering, he tried to close in on himself, but found difficulty with his wounds. Still, he succeeded. A small triumph. He began to wonder if he could truly outlast and hide from his persecutors when suddenly light disrupted the everlasting night. Had his time finally come?

Squinting to the best of his ability, he peered through the unjust crack in the stream of time and space.

Was that… a plump man in red? And it looked as if he was in deep, heated combat with a familiar looking reptile. Wait, that was the same turtle – or Koopa, as it referred to itself as – that had tried to take his gifts! Another rift opened up, the light shining through a bit greenish in tinge.

This intrusion revealed an elven warrior dressed in a green cloak and vanilla pants, a majestic sword in one hand and a regal shield in the other. Intensity etched across his face, he countered a blow from what appeared to be a giant, dual-wielding boar. The isolated being jumped, or rather levitated gently in shock as eight more portals opened, showing the protagonist or protagonists of one tale facing their greatest threat yet.

The combatants were all diverse, ranging from a boy in a striped shirt fighting what seemed to be a distorted human fetus with three of his companions, a red, orange, and yellow titan taking on a dragon twice its size, two small creatures, a yellow mouse and a pink balloon with large eyes, taking commands from another human, another pink marshmallow wielding a rod of light to vanquish an entity that seemed to encompass nightmares itself to a small fleet of ships led by a young anthropomorphic vulpine, accompanied by a hot-headed avian, a clueless amphibian, and a wise old hare.

The creature suddenly smiled to himself as his mind formulated a plan. It was time to fight back. He might be able to wander each of these diverse worlds free and without fear of persecution. He might even be able to wear his artificial name proudly now: Master Hand, the true puppeteer.


	2. A Plumber's Delight, Dream, and Dread

Light shined upon the kingdom, foreshadowing the inevitability of the coming day. In its wake, however, an almost malevolent, obsidian-colored cloud formation wrapped itself around the sun, blocking out its warmth and luminous charm. Soon enough, the clouds passed from beneath the ball of light, allowing its bright beauty to grace the earth once again.

Almost no one took notice of how the sun's light seemed to have dampened and lost some of its sheen even after the clouds had departed.

…

As light wavered through the window, a red pajama-clad plumber opened his eyes slowly, smacking his lips as he did so. Jumping down from the top bunk of the dual bed, he hurried into the bathroom to prepare for another day of work, allowing his brother to dwell in his own slumber for a few more minutes.

Bursting out of the lavatory, now garbed in a red shirt with blue overalls along with a red hat with a crimson M sewn into a white circle on said hat resting upon his brown hair, he glanced over at his still-sleeping sibling. He trotted over to the bottom bunk, rustling the green covers off of its inhabitant. Luigi, now semi-uncovered, gave off a loud snore before falling out of his bed with a yelp.

Standing up with a deep red blush creeping across his face, he bum rushed the washroom, settling into attire similar to that of his brother's, only with a green color scheme and a L stitched on to his hat. Sighing, the portly red plumber took in the room before leading the way outside, his taller, thinner brother clumsily following him.

It wasn't two steps before- "Is there a 'Super Mario around here?" a young-looking Parakoopa cried. The airborne tortoise had an aviator's cap and held a brown satchel, looking down at the envelope in his hands – correction, claws, before asking, "Or is it 'Mario Jumpman'? I can never get these names right…" the turtle sighed, disappointed.

"That would be me," the plumber in red said, approaching the flying turtle located a few yards in front of his and Luigi's house. Mario "Jumpman", otherwise known simply as "Mario", gently took the envelope from the reptile, giving a quick "thank you" as the Parakoopa took the sky in search of his next customer.

Hastily, Mario opened the seal on the envelope upon recognizing the royal crown symbol on it. The forty-something year old man smiled as he read the letter, a wind blowing through the grassy plain near their house.

"Dear Mario,

I wish to see you and Luigi at my castle today. My royal advisors and me are discussing plans on keeping Bowser at bay so you won't have to travel half way across the world to find me."

Sincerely,

Princess Toadstool

Mario smiled to himself. Even if Princess Toadstool, known commonly as "Peach", had just invited him to a formal meeting (along with Luigi), he was glad just to be able to see her, even if it was a bit unwarranted and out of place.

Motioning to his brother to read the note, Luigi rolled his eyes at Mario's excitement over the letter. It could be the official opening of a public work's project, a conference about stopping Bowser, as was the case, or just a quick hello, but Mario always seemed to get in a chipper mood if it involved Peach.

Mario quickly stuffed the letter into his black hole of a pocket, rushing off towards Castle Toadstool, a stupid grin on his face and Luigi in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's taking a while for the story to kick off. I just need to get into the gist of things, plus this is just my first story for Super Smash Bros. The pacing may be really bad and it may seem like it's taking awhile for the story to finally begin (for realsies). I already have about four more chapters hand written, and I'm in the revising and proof reading stages right now. <strong>

**Anyway, anyone who can guess why Jumpman is Mario's last name gets a cookie. Also, doll description time-**

**Mario: The famous hero and plumber of the Mushroom Kingdom. His signature Jump attack can dispel foes in just several strikes. He often goes on adventures with his brother, Luigi, who is often mistaken as -and much to his displeasure- "Green Mario" or "Taller Green Mario". Mario's key rival and enemy, Bowser, kidnaps Princess Peach (a.k.a. Toadstool) so he can be united in marriage with her and or to seize the Mushroom Kingdom for himself, but Mario saves the day every time despite the odds.**


	3. A Plumber's Delight, Dream, and Dread(2)

The duo walked through the middle of Toad Town, caught off guard by the lifelessness of the city. The void created by the emptiness and muteness of the town was unusual, overwhelming in fact. It did little to ease their suspicions when little whispers seemed to drift out from the mushroom-capped houses.

A cry erupted from a nearby building, eliciting a yelp from Luigi and a shiver from Mario. The two ran over to peek into a window of the abode, and what they found on the inside was, in a word, nightmare inducing.

A toad shifted rapidly in his bed, tossing this way and that. His eyebrows were in a slanted position as if he were glaring at someone or something. The Mushroom Kingdom citizen suddenly grasped on to his mushroom-like cap, fingers pressing in to the blood red spots and ripping slightly at the white body. A dark mist began to envelop around his head, as if threatening to strangle him should he move any more.

He did.

The young man was seized by the black powder-like substance, condensing around his head and then sweeping over the rest of his body like the clouds had done to the sun just earlier that morning. The brothers gasped as the pseudo cocoon finished wrapping itself around the short denizen, hardening once it had completely covered his body. The boy lay still, but the rock he was trapped in began to vibrate violently.

As if it were one of Bowser's airships, the cocoon ascended swiftly through the ceiling of the house, creating a small hole in the house's mushroom top roof. Before the Mario brothers could blink, the obsidian cage zoomed off in the direction of Princess Peach's castle, nearly moving out of their sight before Mario said, "Luigi, after that… thing!"

Then they were on the move, running at top speed, in hot pursuit of the cocoon and closing in on their meeting with Peach. Frighteningly enough, more of these objects sped through the air, as if they were all of one mind, one that wanted to congregate at Peach's castle for whatever reason. Mario's eyes narrowed. He didn't know what these things were, but if they were threatening the Mushroom people and their leader, he was going to put an end to them. _Permanently. _

…

Arriving about a hundred meter in front of the colossal white and pink castle, the Mario Brothers came to a stop upon seeing the spectacle taking place in the airspace above and around the very permeable but surprisingly durable fortress. More of the blackish-purplish cocoons floated around the castle, some of them within or near a black vortex located approximately a dozen yards or so above the castle, casting an ominous light (or shadow, in this case) on the building below. It seemed to harbor the threat of "yield to me or be swallowed whole", and the culmination of encased mushroom people and the clouds themselves appeared fully capable of doing so.

Some of the shards pounded into the sides of the castle, creating small but presently insignificant cracks in the walls of the great fortress. Others floated in place while groups of the mysterious rocks swirled around the castle at differing speeds, causing vertigo in Luigi who sat down briefly to calm down his senses.

Walking down the light dirt path, the older Jumpman motioned to his sibling to come along with him, but he paused abruptly when he came directly before the door.

Curses! He hadn't thought of the appropriate way to address the door. What if the princess was unaware of the problem at hand? But how could she be? It was literally right above her own home! Would knocking work? What if she was in a meeting? But he was supposed to be at the supposed meeting in question. Should be just walk in without giving away his presence at first? Wouldn't that be rude, though? As Mario pondered over such trivial matters and what if scenarios, Luigi cautiously scooted towards the door. Knowing his luck, he was bound to trip over himself and slam the door open.

Unfortunately for the taller and lankier brother, he was correct in assuming he would do this and slipped seemingly over nothing but himself and the air surrounding his feet, body-checking the great doors open. Mario jumped at least six feet into the air, Luigi's pratfall having broken him out of his chain of thoughts and speculations.

"Luigi!" he scolded. The reprimanded brother hopped up and brushed himself off, a shy smile gracing his face. Mario just slapped his own forehead, entering the castle with Luigi following suit.

Eyes widening, Mario took the enormity of the foyer in before noticing the guard toads that regularly occupied the front entrance were nowhere in sight. He could only assume they had joined the commoners in the sky above the castle, trapped in a mysterious black casing with no foreseeable escape. Stroking his chin, he walked down the red carpet in the direction of the throne room. A few minutes later, the duo pushed open the doors to the crown princess's personalized room, the various portraits, doors, and windows in the hallways containing the image of the blonde woman seeming to have gazed at them as they passed by them. Luigi stepped in first, only to be greeted by a yelp-worthy site.

Peach stood inside in her familiar pink gown, the sign of royalty, her red and blue gem encrusted crown atop her head. What was not so familiar (but would be given the next few Mario games) was the rope tied around her torso and white gag wrapped around her mouth.

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed before rushing to the bound princess. Noticing a shadow growing bigger in front of the captive maiden, Luigi yelled, "Mario, incoming!"

Mario looked up in time to see a large, bulky figure descending towards him, back flipping at the last second to avoid becoming a plumber pancake. The heavy creature rose on to his two feet, grinning malevolently at the brothers.

"Bowser," Mario cursed under his breath. Facing them was what seemed to be a giant turtle. However, his underbelly was a yellow-manila color, the skin covering his forehead a light green color on which red, flame-shaped hair and eyebrows rested upon. Wrapped around his tree trunk thick wrist were black bands, metal spikes shooting out of them to possibly match the ones on his hard, green shell.

Bowser gave off a fiery laugh, bellowing, "Nice to see ya, chumps. This time, however, there's no way, even by the powers of your mushrooms and fire flowers that you can win! I brought a little friend along for the venture this time around."

Mario looked around before spotting a circle darkening below a shivering Luigi. Shoving away the initial thought that his brother had urinated on himself and it had somehow spilt on to the floor, Mario shouldered Luigi from on top of the spot, not a moment too soon as well. A dark spire shot out of the darkened space, cutting through the air with an acute _SHINK!_ Exiting the hole first was a set of grey, bony hands, followed by similarly shaded arms. The rest of the figure levitated out of the portal, letting loose a deep and sinister chuckle.

The being had no feet, simply hovering above the floor wrapped in a purplish-black star-branded cloak, the inside of it emitting slight whirring and whooshing sounds as if it contained a violent wind storm. Silver shoulder pads stuck out from his wide breadth, its eyes concealed by black shades and yellow horns sticking out from his helmet, his long face adorned with a I-will-eat-you-alive-and-barf-out-your-soul smile. The room's inhabitants stayed still for a while, a painstaking eternity broken when the foreigner spoke to identify himself.

"You may want to know who I am, but you always have. I am the darkness creeping in the back of your mind when you awake from a painful dream, the light-smothering entity that soaks your in fear and doubt, the epitome of all that plagues you in your sleep, I AM NIGH-" _WHACK!_ came the sound of Mario's fist colliding with the mysterious man's face. Both recoiled slightly, Mario clutching his hand, shaking dark specks off of his white glove while the unnamed being rubbed his left cheek.

"Well that was just rude…" he muttered, continuing to stroke his rub.

"Bowser, what is that…thing!?" Mario demanded.

"Oh, Nightmare? Let's just say he's a friend from out of town. Like, _way_ out of town. Another planet, even," Bowser delivered. "Now's the time to shut your trap, though, or I'll be forced to do it for you! Not like I was going to give you much of a choice anyway."

"Look Bowser, I know we've had our differences," Mario said, his mind flashing back to all the times he had dumped Bowser into a pit, often filled with lava, just for a quick kiss or cake, "but this _thing_ you're working with is too…_ evil_, even for the likes of you."

"Thanks for talking to me like I'm not here," Nightmare commented.

Ignoring him, Bowser roared, "Well too bad, Mario! Let's see how you survive this fight!" Mario winced, not liking their odds. He already had Bowser to deal with, and now he had to combat whatever Nightmare was. The koopa on his own would have been easy enough to decommission, especially with Luigi here with him, but Nightmare was a living enigma and Bowser could prove to be no pushover when he wanted to.

Motioning to Luigi, he ordered, "We'll flank Bowser. He has trouble dealing with multiple enemies. Stay away from Nightmare, and watch your step." Luigi nodded in understanding, the brothers taking off almost immediately at the turtle-like creature. Bowser swung his hammer-like arms at the two, narrowly missing the duo that managed to perform a sweep kick under Bowser's legs, knocking him off balance and on to his belly.

Shaking off the blow, he grabbed an oncoming Luigi and threw him at Mario, who caught his brother it time to see Bowser recede into his shell and barrel towards them at breakneck speeds. The Mario Brothers dove out of they way, the giant, living projectile sweeping past them. Taking advantage of Bowser's momentary dizziness, Mario swept his legs under Bowser once again, knocking him on to the floor once more. Luigi, proving to be no slouch either, jumped on to Bowser's vulnerable and exposed stomach, knocking the breath out of the giant turtle. Mario then grabbed Bowser by the tail, swinging him around like the koopa was a pillow instead of a heavy tortoise before releasing him from his grip, the turtle sailing through the air, smashing in to the back wall, shattering a glass pane filled with a picture Princess Peach, falling to the floor in defeat.

"And now for you," Mario growled, turning to Nightmare. "Why are you here? Are you working for Bowser? What do you want with the princess?" Nightmare chuckled. "All of these questions and more will be answered next time on-"

"That's enough!" Mario intruded. He ran at Nightmare at a careful gait, not wanting to experience an early death.

…

Master Hand gazed at the battle, intrigued by the strength and determination of the plumber. Perhaps this Mario Jumpman should be his herald? So it would be. Master Hand reached out towards Nightmare, the dimensional space inside his cape suddenly warping to open up to Master Hand's current residence.

…

Nightmare suddenly clutched at his abdomen, or what would be his abdomen if he had one. So that fool wanted to play that game, huh? Well, if he was that intent on having Mario, he would have a better chance at killing the plumber than Nightmare would. Opening his cape, Nightmare revealed a swirling tornado of power, the vacuum sucking Mario off of his feet and towards the embodiment of bad dreams.

Mario tried to swim away from the vortex in midair, but failed. The cold cape and winds closed in around him, striking his heart and mind with dread and terror before finally losing what seemed to be his consciousness. Luigi looked on in terror, snapping to his senses when he heard Peach's muffled screams. Hitching her up on his shoulder, the younger brother rushed out of the building, feeling the weight of Nightmare's gaze and unworldly laugh striking his back.

**Well that took forever to upload. Sorry I haven't uploaded in what seems like forever, but I got kinda busy with school during the week. This chapter was originally only around 700-800 words long, so making an extremely long chapter was a bit out of my comfort zone. I can only hope I didn't bore anyone bothering to read this story by making this chapter so long in comparison to the first two. So why do you think Nightmare was with Bowser? Was he on a business trip to the Mushroom Kingdom? A vacation? Conquest? And what are up with those toads? I can only hope they're okay...**

**Anyway, now on to the doll description-**

**Luigi: Mario's younger brother, who is often seen assisting him on his battles against Bowser. Often made out to be a scaredy cat, Luigi does prove people wrong when he himself defeats Bowser, often in Mario's place if he can't get to Bowser in time or is side tracked. Unfortunately, Luigi receives nowhere near the amount of recognition and fame Mario does and rarely gets a kiss from the Princess upon rescuing her. Mario, however, does know how to make his brother feel proud of himself and is aware of the hero inside of the green tornado.**


	4. Road Rage

**I can't believe I forgot to put these in the previous chapters, but-**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except the original ones created for the purpose of this story. All locations and the characters of Mario, Luigi, Nightmare, Captain Falcon, Master Hand, etc. are owned by Nintendo and their respective companies. **

As Mario descended through the darkness towards the ancient being, two cars flew down a highway at blinding speeds, one a fat, black and white bat and the other a sleek, blue devil. The devil chased the bat as the leading car carved the path of a serpent down the road.

Suddenly, its pursuer sped up, ramming the bat from behind and sending it flying off the road and into an office building. Numerous people ducked as the black and white car flew through the air, others opening adjacent windows to the one which had just imploded. The driver flipped open the obsidian door and promptly fell six feet to the ground below, groaning as his shoulder snapped and his vision swam to stay above the line of unconsciousness. He began to crawl away from the azure demon when its single entry way opened, his predator jumping from its mouth to land directly in front of him.

As the thug coughed from the small puff of dust that escaped his persecutor's landing, he took in the man who had dominated him. Outfitted with golden, shock-absorbent boots, he wore a bluish-purple skintight jumpsuit, bulging at the seams with his magnificent muscles. His eyes concealed by a black visor attached to a red, falcon crested crash helmet, golden scarf blowing in the wind, his yellow gloves snapped down to relieve his photon pistol from its leather prison.

"If I were you, I would stop moving so I wouldn't have to feel a hot, precise laser through both my legs," the muscular man said, "but please continue to move." The villain grunted before falling in to the dark depths of unconsciousness. Smirking, the standing man pressed a yellow semi-sphere imbedded in his helmet. "Captain Falcon to the Galactic Space Federation. I have apprehended the criminal known as Ray "Rage" Stingelton. Currently located between Holy Drive and Diablo Street in Terminal City. Subject is out cold but may awaken soon." He paused when he heard sirens in the distance and saw red and blue lights flashing in the distance. "It would appear the local police force are en route to intercept. On my way to pick up my bounty."

Captain Falcon felt a slight tug on his leg, and he looked down to find a small girl pulling at his suit. He pushed his gun back in to its holster and looked down at her, amused. "Sir, is the bad man going away?" she asked, her innocent eyes blinking up at him rapidly.

"I would assume so," he said, a note of relief in his voice. He had been chasing this one bounty for weeks. How Ray managed to slip through his fingers across five cities and three small towns was beyond him, but he had decided he would finish the job no matter what. The reward wasn't even worth much, just a few thousand galactic credits, but once Captain Douglas J. Falcon set his mind to something, he was going to pursue that goal unless it was absolutely impossible. And just about nothing was impossible for Captain Falcon, or as kids called him, "The Falcon".

He turned away from the girl and hopped into his vehicle, setting off for Port Town. As the sun met the land, the Captain found himself in St. Agatha's desert for a second time, his car battling against the intense sandstorms. To his dismay, a message popped up on the windshield. No, no! He didn't need to be distracted _here_ of all places. But soon he caught sight of the message detail. A legendary sword said to be capable of destroying anything–especially that of the evil variety-had just had a heavy bounty of one billion units put on it! Smiling, Falcon flagged the message to review later. His bounty, interestingly enough, was located on a primitive planet this time. He would need to use the Falcon Flyer to get there, but it would be no hassle to simply set it to autopilot.

Arriving home on his chain of islands, he put the blue devil to rest and decided to recharge himself. As dawn approached, Captain Falcon found himself inside his golden steed, the sleek space shuttle ready for anything. Aiming the launch cannon in the rough direction of the target planet, he heard the familiar hum as the giant blaster heated up to give the Falcon Flyer a much needed boost for his long trip. There was a slight ding to signal that the cannon was ready for activation, and he flicked a tiny switch to launch him into the unknowns of this kingdom called "Hyrule".

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for not posting for over a month. Nearly two, I think! I ust got a bit busy, but with the holidays, I should be able to manage my schedule a bit more effectively so I can release a few more chapters over the week. I hope to bring you a chapter by next weekend, but it may even be sooner! Tonight?! Maybe...<strong>

**Anyway, I like this chapter for introducing Captain Falcon and explaining the presence of his gun which I believe is a pistol from a manual/comic I saw when it was used. I don't like it because it seems like useless filler, but at least I won't have to use a flashback (yet) to explain why something is happening or why someone is capable of reaching someone else. Trying to make logic of the Nintendoverse is hard, and in all honesty I probably shouldn't be trying to do so unless I want to actively contradict myself/break canon, but I shall try.**

**Now, doll description-**

**Captain Falcon: A famous and feared bounty hunter. Captain Falcon owns the Blue Falcon, his racing vehicle that has won him many competitions, and the Falcon Flyer, a sleek space ship that he uses to pursue countless bounties. Outside of his car he can sling his pistol from his holster and put sizzling holes in his enemies in seconds, but chooses the (less) merciful route and deals with them through a flurry of fiery kicks and punches. How he has pyrokinesis, no one knows, but it looks ultra stylish, right? One move to fear is the infamous Falcon Punch. It's said to be able to bend reality...**


	5. A Woman's needs and a Fox's prize

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. and the characters, places, items, etc used in the series are all owned by Nintendo. I have the rights to only a few of the original characters I make for the purpose of the stories written for SSB, such as Ray Rage Stingelton.**

In the deep reaches of space, a ship swayed within the grip of a wandering planet. The vessel's primary color was a deep orange, the windshield a light green color. The vehicle's underbelly was a light yellow color, almost akin to a lemon's hue.

The strangest thing about the ship, however, was that it was shaped distinctly like it was helmet. Inside sat a bounty hunter clad in a metal suit whose color scheme was similar to that of the vessel's. The helmet that sat on their head was a deep red, round in shape and set with a green visor. Below protruded a crimson chest plate attached to a yellow colored, hourglass torso.

The inside of the legs were a manila color, orange running down the outside of them. Perhaps the oddest things situated to the figure were the bulky, basketball shaped shoulder pads.

The pilot worked diligently on the ship's main computer, typing vigorously on the keyboard, inputting various attributes about the frigid world. Low humidity, way below freezing, -41 Fahrenheit to be exact, about seventy percent of the planet was icy wa- BOOM!

The vehicle rocked in its steady orbit around the planet, sending the pilot hurtling from their seated position abruptly. Correcting their self, the iron-clad warrior leaped up to the control panel in time to hear a CLICK and BEEP, indicating an incipient transmission. Deciding to stay on their guard, the mercenary typed in a few commands, making the ship's plasma cannon's come to life and shield to blanket it. Whoever was attacking them was in for a nasty surprise…

…

"Good Corneria, Falco! I told you to hold your fire!" chided a brown-furred fox. He sighed, laying a furry paw across his face. "We were going to talk it out first."

"Sorry Fox. You know I get a little trigger happy when we wander for too long without doing anything," a blue avian said, stretching. "We might as well take out this nobody before they commit anymore atrocities."

The vulpine just rubbed his temples, his white-gray jacket and green shirt rustling with his movements. "No Falco. I'm going to put in a call so we can discuss this like civilized animals."

"But-!"

"No buts, Falco. Remember, we're only here to turn in Samus Aran. This person's only rumored to have commited the crimes that they did. That's the only jurisdiction we have in the matter." Falco grunted.

"Fine, we'll bring the brute in, but I make no promises to keep them in one piece." Fox sighed, but went along with his partner's tough guy act.

"Slippy and Peppy, ready?" he called to his other teammates.

"Roger Fox!" an old gray and white hare responded through the comm-link.

"Prepared for anything, Fox!" a green frog in a red and white hat confirmed.

"Alright, opening the channel to Samus Aran," Fox said, gulping. Hopefully Samus wouldn't shoot them back before he could speak.

**Although this chapter is really short, I did want to establish who was being written about next in short span of time. Told you I could get another one up tonight! Now I can only hope it can be a weekly or biweekly thing...**

**Samus Aran: Another famous bounty hunter who scours the universe in search of worthy jobs and tries to keep the peace. Orphaned at a young age by space pirates, notably one named Ridley, she seeks to end various reigns of terror and pursues vengence with a white hot fury. Usually found in her very iconic Varia Suit which is equipped with the most dangerous toys known to most civilizations, it was given to her by the Chozo who also suffered an unholy fate. Not much for social interactions or friends, she works alone most of the time, taking one job, solving one crime, and then silently moving on to the next one.**


End file.
